A Boy and a Blob Play
by TRikiD
Summary: Two best friends Mac and Bloo play many video games together, and they find it very hard to not only play the games, but to also tolerate each other(based off of Two Best Friends Play).
1. Chapter 1 - Portal 2

**The only thing I should eally warn you about is strong language. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Boy and a Blob Play

Portal 2

The first game that Mac and Bloo were going to play in the Foster's Home arcade was a Play Station that everyone is raving about called Portal 2.

Bloo was going to be the fist one to play, as Mac was just going to tell his idiot friend what to do; soon, the game started, Bloo was holding the controller in his stubby hands, and Chell, Bloo's character, was starting in the first level room, where a portal opened.

"Look, a portal; there ya go," Mac pointed out flatly.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Bloo exclaimed with confusion the second he turned and stared into the blue portal, and he kept turning when saw himself standing outside the glass room Chell was in.

"Who…who's that?"

"Do you not understand the concept of portals?" Mac asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"What the fuck? I'm getting…I'm getting stressed out just by looking at it," Bloo said while trying to close his eyes tightly and make his head stop hurting.

"This is like the whole game! This is it!" Mac added with anger.

"This is like…like looking through one of those…one of those infinite mirror…elevators," Bloo said while getting back to the game and looking through the portal again.

"Yes, exactly, but you can jump through it," Mac pointed out.

"Yeah, but those kinds of elevators freak me out, and that sucks," Bloo said in a whimper while imagining himself alone in one of those elevators that has infinity mirror walls.

"You're seriously scared of those?" Mac asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"But where is this even coming from?" Bloo suddenly questioned, "how many are there? Are there three or four?"

"There's two," Mac replied.

"No, you're wrong; look, one…two…"

"Yeah, two!"

"And three!"

"You're looking at the portal…through this portal…just from different directions," Mac tried to explain while putting pressure on his temples to keep his own head from hurting.

…

"Wait, hold on; give-give me a sec here," Bloo said as he slowly went through the portal, but he only went halfway, and Mac was not amused.

"What are you doing?!"

"I still don't get it."

* * *

Eventually, Bloo's head stopped hurting and he got to the next level where he had to go through to level two, and there was that vaporizing wall in the doorway to the elevator.

"What-what is that?" Bloo questioned while staring with confusion at the vaporizing wall.

"It's, uh…it's a material mastication wall," Mac replied while thinking hard.

…

"Wait, what? I don't…I don't listen to rap, Dude," Bloo added while his head started hurting again.

* * *

Once Bloo walked into the elevator and went on to the next level, he was then stuck in this big, circular and messy room, and then he and Mac started to hear an over-head male voice speaking in the game.

"Relax. Lie on your back. Apply immediate pressure to your temples…"

"Ok…" Bloo said softly, and Mac was waiting while drinking some apple juice in one of those really small juice boxes.

"You are simply experiencing a rare reaction in which the material mastication grid may have emancipated your ear tubes inside your head."

"My ear tubes?!" Bloo asked with shock.

"You don't need those, Man," Mac grimly pointed out.

"But they're my favorite tubes," Bloo whined.

"No they're not!" Mac said angrily.

* * *

Bloo was soon on the next level, but he didn't have the portal gun yet; what Bloo DID have was a companion cube, and he had just picked it up, but Mac was starting to get angry as to how slow his imaginary friend was with playing this.

"It's NOT hard; it's NOT that hard."

"Well, no one ever told me anything or what to do," Bloo sadly pointed out.

…

"No one tells you anything! To my knowledge, I'm to only one who can tolerate talking to you! Ya know, you're like Ralph Wiggim!" Mac angrily exclaimed, and Bloo felt really sad now that his creator just yelled at him, "I just turn around for two seconds, and then I catch ya eatin' glue and crayons."

…

"Ya know, this is getting a little too personal," Bloo sighed in defeat when Mac proved to be right when the boy turned around, and Bloo was now actually snacking on glue and crayons.

* * *

When Bloo went down into the next room the elevator took him, he was starting to get really ticked that he didn't have his portal gun yet.

"Man, I'm pissed; when the heck am I gonna get my weapons?"

"You'll get your shot gun when episode three comes out," Mac pointed out.

"Yeah, that was, like, my LEAST favorite Star Wars episode, I'll tell ya that," Bloo grimly added while reaching over the couch's arm and picked up Star Wars.

…

"What the fuck are you even…oh, fuck you," Mac chuckled in defeat.

* * *

Bloo was now excited that he reached the level when he met up with Wheatley again, and he was certain he was going to get his portal gun soon.

"Hey, you made it! Glad ta see that you're ok, Mate!" Wheatley said with glee in the game, "there should be a portal gun on that podium over there…can't see it, though!"

"Hey, it's Ricky," Bloo said with a smile, thinking that Wheatley's name was actually Ricky.

"His name is not…his name isn't Ricky…they're not…they're not ALL named Ricky; that's just horrible," Mac growled in disappointment.

So, after that, Bloo just moved towards the sparking podium that had no gun, and before anyone knew it, the floor suddenly gave out, and now Bloo's character Chell was now down in a dark and watery area.

"Oh, no-shit-fuuuuu…" Bloo screamed at first, but then he sighed in defeat.

"See? That's progression," Mac pointed out with a grin.

"Can you see the portal gun?!" Wheatley called in the game.

"No," Bloo replied while looking around.

"Also, are you alive?!" Wheatley added.

"Yes!" Bloo called back.

"Why are you physically responding to the game?" Mac asked angrily.

"Because…" Bloo tried to find the right words.

"The-the T.V. CAN'T hear you!" Mac yelled.

"Well, look, I don't have a shot gun yet, so I have to find my way out," Bloo grimly added.

"The T.V. can't hear you!" Mac angrily repeated.

* * *

"Smooth jazz will be deployed," the male over-head voice announced when Bloo finally got to a new area.

"Smooth jazz?" Bloo questioned.

"You ready for some smooth jazz?" Mac asked with a smirk.

Not a second later, some classic and smooth jazz started playing in the game.

"Aw, shit!" Bloo exclaimed with excitement.

"It's so smooth, I can't take it!" Mac yelled happily.

"I'm just all over the place!" Bloo shouted while rolling all over the floor.

"I'm just slidin' outta mah seat!" Mac said while purposely sliding out of his seat on the couch.

"Oh, it's so grea-awww…" Bloo yelled again, but that was when the jazz suddenly started becoming distorted and creepy, and that crushed the boy and the blob.

"That's depressing," Mac sighed.

* * *

"Ooh, a cubie!" Bloo said when he excitedly pointed out a companion cube in a square pit below. And yes, Bloo finally got his portal gun.

"Yes, there i—cubie?" Mac was going to reassure his friend, but he was confused when Bloo didn't even refer to the companion cube correctly.

* * *

Bloo was now in a level where he had to use his new portal gun to get up onto one ledge, and then get onto the other ledge across the room that had the next companion cube.

"Now, you just have to get that cube…can you find a way?" Mac asked while mocking Dora the explorer.

But soon enough, Bloo fired the portals, and he got onto the ledge with the cube.

"Holy shit, good job! Yeah, I think I have some dog treats in here that I can give you," Mac cheered sarcastically while reaching into his back-pack.

"Well, that's nice of-hey!" Bloo fell for it at first, but he wasn't happy when he suddenly realized Mac was being sarcastic.

* * *

"W-why is this so depressing?" Mac asked when Bloo went on into another large room with overgrown plants on some walls.

"Well, look at it; it's cold and sterile," Bloo replied.

"No, it's not! Look, there's a plant!" Mac protested while pointing out the overgrowth.

"That's just overgrown 'cause everything's so shitty," Bloo grimly added.

* * *

"Now, quick! Jump and run through that door," Mac said rapidly when Bloo was now standing on a button that held the door to the next level open, but when Bloo jumped and tried to get to the door that was only a yard or two away, it closed before he could reach it.

"Aaaawwww…" Mac mocked.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on…I-I didn't nail my landing there," Bloo growled while going to stand back on the button, but when he jumped off, he only failed again.

"Oh, that's some bullshit," Bloo grumbled.

* * *

Bloo was now in a different area, but while he was carrying a cube around to use it to help him, Mac was starting to get mad at him again for taking too long.

"I swear, every time you ask where, and I point at it, and you just ask where again and then move the camera, it makes me want to choke you like a puppy…"

Bloo was happy when he once again found Wheatley, and the said small robot was on his rail on the other side of a destroyed wall.

"Hey, it's Ricky again," Bloo said with a smile.

"His name is not Ricky! Now, could you just fuckin'…throw the fuckin' portal behind fuckin' Ricky, and just…" Mac grumbled on, but he stopped and ehale when he realized he just called Wheatley Ricky too, "now you're sayin' it and shit; now I'm…fuck you! You're like brain cancer…mind cancer! Y-you're not a tumor, you're just…you're hurting my ideas!"

Bloo was crushed for a little while since his best friend just yelled at him again.

* * *

"Wait, what are we doin' here?" Bloo asked with worry as he used his portal gun to carry Wheatley out into the junk yard where a presumed dead GLADoS lie.

"You just need to find an escape route, and don't worry, it's fuckin' harmless," Mac pointed out.

"B-but he keeps saying that bad things'll happen," Bloo whimpered.

"That…that dude's just a little bitch; don't-don't worry about 'm."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen?"

"NOTHING bad is gonna happen."

* * *

"Oh…it's YOU," GLADoS growled in the game as he now had a hold of Chell and Wheatley, and Mac and Bloo both gasped when Wheatley was suddenly crushed and thrown away.

"Oh, shit!" Mac exclaimed.

"I thought you said nothing bad would happen!" Bloo cried.

"To YOU; not to you!" Mac shouted back.

"Nooo…not Ricky!" Bloo sobbed and immediately started missing Wheatley.

* * *

Eventually, Bloo convinced Mac to join him in co-op mode in Portal 2, and the robots P-Body and Atlas were now being built in front of them.

"Cool, I'm a robot," Bloo said with a smile.

"I'm a robot too," Mac added while taking a Play Station controller in his hands.

"Well, I'm a better robot than you," Bloo grumbled.

"You don't even know which one you are," Mac added matter-of-factly.

"I the one that's the best one."

"And which one is that?"

"It's…it's got…it's got blue in it," Bloo lied, but he was lucky when he started playing Atlas, who had blue in its eye, "yeah, I'm that one!"

"You're that one?"

"Yeah."

"Cool…I get to be that tall and fit robot," Mac pointed out when he was now playing P-Body.

…

"Aw, fuck," Bloo growled.

* * *

"What's the most American animal?" Bloo asked when he and Mac had to choose from a panel of animal pictures.

"Oh…the chicken," Mac replied.

"No way…no way, Man; I'm like…I'm like three wolf moon, here," Bloo said as he was now wearing a t-shirt with wolves and a moon on it.

And when they chose the wolf, it turned out that Bloo was right.

"Yeah, you suck," Bloo chuckled to rub it in Mac's face.

* * *

"Dude, I got somethin' cool I wanna show ya," Mac said when he and Bloo were in the same room, and Mac had a scheming grin on his face, which was a red flag for Bloo.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah….yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…look, just get under your portal on the ceiling…and then just look down…and shoot a portal at your feet," Mac slowly explained for Bloo to follow his directions, but the blob still didn't trust him.

"Ya know what? I'm gonna say no ta this."

"Just do it!" Mac shouted.

"Alright, fine," Bloo admitted in defeat.

"Just do it, you wimp!"

So, Bloo shot a portal at his feet, and he started looking like an idiot when he fell down through the same two portals over and over again, really fast.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah…you're travelin' through space-time now!" Mac cheered.

But while Mac was gloating, he kept trying to shoot his portal gun, and eventually, Atlas flew far off enough to the side and he stopped falling.

"Yeah, that's right! I escaped you're stupid little trap!" Bloo cheered, but when he suddenly walked forward, he fell into the trap again, "FUCK!"

* * *

"Hey, step on that button there," Mac demanded for Bloo to make his character Atlas to step on a big red button on the floor inside a separate room because that button would keep the panels needed to open the next area for P-Body to enter.

But just when Mac went to get to the doors, Bloo tricked him and stepped off.

"Why would you do that?!" Mac exclaimed angrily.

"Oops…" Bloo said with a smirk.

"JUST FUCKIN' STEP ON THE BUTTON!"

"Ok, ok…" Bloo grumbled and stepped on the button again, and Mac immediately went running back towards them.

"Goddamnit…" Mac grumbled.

But the boy was once again tricked when Bloo suddenly stepped off just before he could get through the doorway.

"WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT?!"

* * *

"I swear ta God…if I fucking go over there…and that shit closes on me again, I'm gonna go outside, find a homeless man, and then I'll pay him to take a dump in your sink," Mac calmly yet firmly explained, and Bloo rolled his eyes and stepped on the button again.

Not another word was said after that, and Mac ran over to the doors again…only for Bloo to have tricked him yet again.

"WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING-?!"

* * *

"Just take the cube…I don't even want it," Mac grumbled as he threw the companion cube they needed over a glass wall that, and they actually needed it to solve the puzzle since P-Body was now stuck on a panel surrounded by poisonous water.

"Slam dunk!" Bloo shouted and suddenly threw the cube back over the wall back to Mac.

"Stop, no…you have ta use it ta…solve the shit!" Mac argued while throwing it back.

"Yeah!" Bloo cheered while he kept throwing it back over, and Mac had to keep throwing it back.

"Stop it! Fuckin' st—AMERICA!" Mac suddenly exclaimed in rage.

"Why would you do-AHH, FUCK!" Mac exclaimed when he took a step forward, but he slipped and P-Body fell and died in the water, making Bloo nearly fall off the couch dying of laughter.

* * *

"Have you been jumping? W-what are you doing?" Mac asked with a cocked eyebrow when P-Body and Atlas were now in the same room again, but Bloo had shot a couple of portals right next to each other on the ground, and now Atlas was aimlessly jumping between them.

"Stop it," Mac demanded because Bloo looked like a bigger idiot than he usually is, "we gotta solve these fuckin' puzzles."

"I can't stop! There's just too many…sciences!" Bloo laughed hysterically while still jumping and flipping between the portals.

And eventually, Mac just gave up, and he shot a portal directly above and below him like how he tricked Bloo earlier, and he was just hurling down continuously.

"We're like an app-shack of stupidity," Bloo sighed.

"Yeah, but it's mostly you, though," Mac added dryly.

"No, I think it's more fifty-fifty," Bloo added in a chuckle, "'cause you're basically in the same fuckin' problem I am."

"I hate you; I hate your face," Mac growled.

"I-I think we should play somethin' else…something that won't stress us out so much," Bloo wondered out loud, but Mac didn't reply, "so, what do you wanna play now?"

* * *

"Oh, this is AWESOME! I can't believe we've never played this before!" Mac cheered as he and Bloo had stopped playing Portal 2, and they were now happily jumping around and collecting coins in Super Mario Bros 2.

"Everything is fun!" Bloo cheered as his eyes grew big and sparkly with a huge smile.

* * *

 **Yes, in case you re wondering, this fanfic series is based off of the hilarious YouTube series Two Best Friends Play; Bloo is Matt(they're both usually stupid when playing video games), and Mac is Patt(they both can't stand how stupid their best friends are at video games or in general).**

 **If you guys want, you suggest other games that Matt and Patt haven't even played, and I will gladly try to write a chapter where they play your requested game, and it will be funny.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pokemon Snap

Pokemon Snap

The next game Mac and Bloo were going to play was a Wii game called Pokemon Snap…but as the two sat on the couch to wait for the game to start, they both had very angry looks on their faces.

"Doh…fuck you, Pokemon!" Bloo suddenly exclaimed.

"I wish I could snap you in half!" Mac added with rage.

"I'll kill you all one day!"

"Pokemon…killed my parents!" Mac dramatically cried.

…

"Let's play this!" Mac suddenly perked up.

"Let's-let's play!" Bloo added cheerfully.

* * *

"'I've been waiting for you ShtLord'!" Bloo read aloud the text on the screen since Mac was going to play first, and Mac's pen name was literally 'ShtLord.'

"I will take the BEST pictures!" Mac cheered, "let's do it!"

* * *

"Alright, I got mah apples on! And I'm gonna take pictures of these shitty Pidgies!" Mac said with happiness as his character in the game was now driving in a buggy on a beach, and Mac was constantly trying to chuck apples at Pidgies flying over head.

"Does Professor Oak know that you're just throwing things at Pokemon?" Bloo questioned.

"Ooooh…!" Mac suddenly yelled while ignoring Bloo when he found a path off to the right.

"What's down there?!" Bloo exclaimed

…

"Nothing!" Mac sarcastically yelled when they drove passed the empty path.

"Awww…" Bloo sadly sighed.

But after that, the buggy started to drive passed a Pikachu.

"I'm gonna throw some apples at this Pikachu!" Mac yelled while continuously throwing apples in the Pikachu's face, and he took a few pictures of it.

"Wake up, you lazy-ass Snorlax," Mac grumbled while throwing apples at a Snorlax sleeping on the side of the road.

"What's your mom doing on this island?" Bloo joked.

"Shut up, you hussie," Mac growled while punching Bloo.

* * *

"I'm gonna blast this Meowth in the face!" Mac shouted when he eventually came up to a Meowth in the road, and he suddenly knocked it back by throwing an apple right in its face.

"Oh, fuck!" Bloo laughed his head off.

* * *

"Turn to your right, and throw shit inta the water," Bloo demanded as the buggy in the game was driving across a bridge over a big river, "maybe a Lavadose'll come out or somethin'."

Mac then started throwing lots of apples into the water…but nothing happened at first.

"OH, SHIT!" Bloo soon exclaimed with shock when a giant Magikarp suddenly jumped up out of the water.

"It's just too much!" Mac shouted when he tried to turn and take a picture of the Magikarp that was only aerial for a few seconds.

They then started to drive passed an adorable Eevie running to hide behind a boulder.

"Oh, I just got such a good picture of the Eevie; you're so jealous!" Mac gloated after taking a few pictures of the Eevie before it could hide.

After that, they were driving up to a Kangaskaun, but the giant Pokemon was NOT happy about apples getting thrown at it.

"Hey, it's Kangaskaun," Bloo pointed out.

"I'm gonna hit you with apples, ya piece of shit!" Mac shouted and Bloo couldn't help but chuckle, but that was ehen Mac went into panic when the Kangaskaun had had enough and ran up to the buggy.

* * *

"Here's a picture a' Pikcahu getting sucker-punched by apples!" Mac shouted once he had brought his pictures back to the lab to show the professor in the game; the game then read 'it's a Pikachu.'

"Yeah, we now what a Pikachu is," Bloo grumbled.

"I know what a fuckin' Pikachu looks like, thank you," Mac growled.

"How'd the pic turn out?" Bloo questioned, but the game read that the frame was too big, and it didn't get a lot of points, "awww…"

"Fuck you, Oak!" Mac angrily exclaimed.

"I'm not even gonna look at this shot," Bloo said while turning away from the screen.

The next picture was a picture of a Pidgie…but it read 'so-so.'

"So-so?! Just so-so?! That's an awesome picture…I didn't go to Pokemon school for ten years…just so that I could get shit on by this bullshit!" Mac ranted on.

"Yeah, you're work is impeccable," Bloo added.

* * *

"'Press A to do it'. YOU do it; I don't even wanna do it anymore," Mac grumbled while Professor Oak was now on the screen, and the said demands were up on the screen too.

"All I see is a thing that says 'press a ta do it', and there's a picture of Doctor Oak," Bloo said while reading the screen, and Mac had handed him the controller.

"Do it," Mac demanded.

"Oooohhh…" Bloo whimpered.

* * *

"Go through the tunnel, BtchLord!" Mac cheered on, as Bloo now had the map pulled up to go to the tunnel level. And yes, Bloo's pen name in this game was BtchLord.

"Why…why is this kid just…" Bloo tried to question.

"Shakin' his ass at Oak?" Mac guessed while chuckling.

"And Doctor Oak seems to be doing something there!" Bloo burst out laughing when he noticed Oak's weird movements in the game.

"He's all like 'yeah…I'm diggin' it.' And then the kid's like 'oh no! I gotta get outta here'!" Mac joked along.

"Get the fuck out!" Bloo yelled while still laughing.

* * *

"There's Pikachu! Right there! Quick! Hit him in the face with an apple!" Mac rapidly yelled while Bloo was driving by a Pikachu, but Bloo was struggling.

"Wait…how…how do I throw apples?"

"Press a! Press a!" Mac shouted.

"I can't…I can't get him," Bloo sighed in defeat as he kept trying to hit the Pikachu with apples, but kept missing.

But that was also when an Electroid started to roll by.

"Hit that Electroid!" Mac shouted while pointing at the Electroid.

"Dude, he's not…he is NOT phased! It's not affective at all!" Bloo said with worry, as the Electroid didn't react at all to the apples getting chucked at it.

* * *

"Oh, look, an Electibuzz! Hit it! Hit it now!" Mac suddenly shouted, and Bloo started throwing apples at the Electibuzz that was walking out in front of the buggy.

And after the blob hit it a few times, he took a few really good pictures of it."

"Those are REALLY good pictures, Dude!" Mac cheered.

"Are you sure? Did I get it…did I get-OH, SHIT! NO WAY!" Bloo questioned with doubt at first, but then he and Mac started laughing really hard when the Electibuzz tripped, and the buggy just drove right over it.

* * *

"Oh, he's exploding!" Mac shouted when they just entered the tunnel, and Bloo had thrown enough apples to where another Electroid just exploded.

"Yeah, no innuendos there," Bloo added grimly, but then he turned and was suddenly greeted by a bunch of Kakoonas hanging down from the ceiling, and it scared the heck out of the blob.

"WAAAH!"

"The fuck was that?" Mac chuckled.

"I just…I-I didn't see that com-OH, SHIT!" Bloo replied after calming down, but then he was suddenly surprised again by a Zubat that flew right into him in the game.

* * *

"There's Diglets! There's Diglets! Hit the fucking Diglets!" Mac kept shouting as Bloo jept failing to hit the Diglets in the ground with apples.

Next, Bloo came up to a giant pile of Electroids near the tunnel wall, and he kept trying to hit them all with apples.

"Hit 'em! Hit 'em!" Mac yelled.

"I'm tryin'!" Bloo yelled back while rapidly pressing a.

"Oh, shit! Dude, it's exploding!" Mac exclaimed, and that's when Bloo got out his camera in the game.

* * *

"THAT is a pretty awesome picture," Mac said after Bloo went back to the game's lab, and he and Bloo were looking over the picture of the Electroid that they took just before it exploded.

"In-in mid-seppuku too, man," Bloo said with confidence.

* * *

"'BtchLord, you've found a split in the path'!" Bloo said with shock when he soon read when Oak had to say next since the exploding Electroids created a hole in the tunnel.

And now, Bloo had the map pulled up again.

"Shit, it's a volcano," Mac sarcastically cheered.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon'll be there…probably Bulbasaur," Bloo joked.

"Goldeen, Magikarp…oh, and Seaking!" Mac added.

"Fuck yeah, Seaking's gonna be on a volcano!" Bloo cheered.

* * *

"Whoa! Cool! What the fuck was that, though? Were those Ponyta or Rapidashes?" Mac suddenly exclaimed when a whole herd of Rapidashes galloped by the buggy on the volcano, and it was not the boy's turn to play.

"Uh…Rapidashes, I think," Bloo replied.

* * *

"Wow, their flesh is just…is just grinding right under your buggy," Bloo chuckled when Mac started driving over a bunch of Vulpexes.

"I know, and I love it," Mac added.

* * *

"Duuuude…you're gonna lose it; hurry up!" Bloo aged on as Mac was passing by a Charmeleon standing on the edge of a deep lava pit.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up!" Mac said as he started to press a and throw apples at the Charmeleon…but he kept missing.

"Yeah, wow, real nice aiming," Bloo sarcastically cheered.

"No, shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Mac repeated in rage while not even looking away from the screen.

But Mac was soon finally able to hit the Charmeleon, but it fell right into the lava put, and the second it came out, it evolved into a Charizard.

"Ahh…it's a giant fucking Charizard!" Mac shouted in amazement while taking a few pictures of it.

"No, it's a fucking orange Godzilla!" Bloo added while laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Good shitty pictures of those Pollywags," Mac said sarcastically as it was Bloo's turn to play, and he was floating in the water in a buggy-turned-boat through a marsh area.

"Yeah, well, they're assholes," Bloo grumbled.

"Ya know who else is an asshole? You."

"Between the both of us, you killed the most Pokemon!" Bloo angrily protested.

"They were weak," Mac pointed out grimly.

* * *

"Oh, look, it's Kotaku !" Mac yelled when Bloo looked over to the side and saw a Slopoke on the shore.

"Hey, Kotaku!" Bloo called while taking a picture of it.

"How's Jason Schreier doing?" Mac joked, making Bloo laugh some more.

"Look at this fuckin' idiot!" Bloo laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Cool, a bunch a' Metapods," Mac said with a smile when some Metapods were hanging from a leaf canopy above.

"Metabods!" Bloo happily sang.

"No, it's Meta-PODS," Mac corrected.

* * *

"PSYDUCK!" Mac and Bloo screamed when Bloo floated by a Psyduck swimming in the water, and the blob immediately started taking pictures and throwing apples…but after he threw too many apples, he suddenly killed it.

"Aw…aw, you killed it," Mac sadly sighed.

* * *

"Here is a present for you," Oak said when Bloo went back to the game's lab, and he was handing Bloo's character a present.

"Uh, no thanks," Mac replied to the game.

"I-I don't really want your present, Doctor Oak," Bloo said with fear.

"Wait, how come I don't get a present too?" Mac asked angrily.

"'Cause he saw how awesome I was at this game."

"Gimme your presents!"

"No."

"Just…all over!"

With that, Bloo pressed a to open the present, and he read what was now on screen.

"'If you can't find any Pokemon and think they are hiding—use the Pester Ball!'" Bloo said as he pressed a again, and a colorful metal ball came out of the box.

"Just fuck with 'em!" Mac added with a grin.

"Yeah, but I think…I think it shoots tear gas in…DIRECTLY inta their eye holes," Bloo added with worry.

* * *

So, Mac took the controller so that he could test out the pester ball first, as they approached a Meowth on the beach.

"Why would you do this?" Bloo asked sadly, actually feeling guilty for the Meowth.

But Mac didn't reply, and he suddenly threw the pester ball at the cat Pokemon. But they waited for many moments, and nothing happened when they tried to peer through the cloud of purple smoke.

"Is it dead?" Bloo suddenly questioned.

"Yeah, I think so-WAAAAH!" Mac replied, but he got jump-scared when the Meowth he hit jumped up to the screen with an angry face.

"What a troll," Mac admitted.

* * *

The next place Mac took to test out the Pester Ball was a river where he was trying to hit this but button on the shore with the ball.

"You can hit the button now," Bloo calmly urged.

"No, I fuckin' hit it," Mac growled while continuing to throw balls at the button.

"No, you clearly didn't," Bloo protested, "yeah, hit the button this time."

But right after Bloo said that, a little Porygon that was hiding in the mountain side came out when it was hit with too many Pester Balls, and it landed on the button, causing a giant metal door ahead in the river to lift up.

"Sorry, what?" Mac asked with a smirk.

"You didn't do anything" Bloo grumbled.

"Sorry, what?!"

"You didn't do anything," Bloo calmly repeated.

"What?!" Mac urged on.

"YOU HAD THE PESTER BALL!" Bloo snapped.

"Sounds like I hit it!"

"You used the Pester Ball!"

But after they passed through the gate, they heard the sound of a raging waterfall, and they looked to see a waterfall just a few yards ahead.

"Oh, shit!" Mac said while panicking to hit a button to save his character's life.

"Sounds like I hit your mom," Bloo joked, and then he realized that no matter how much Mac tried, his character was still heading right for the waterfall, "oh, he's gonna die!"

But right when the boat fell off, the game character pulled a lever, and rocket boosters were activated on the buggy to make it fly.

"Aw, what? No way!" Mac whined in anger.

* * *

"There's a Pikachu getting kidnapped by a…a, uh…" Bloo said when he was playing while flying through a dark cave level, and he looked up to actually find a Zubat carrying a Pikachu away.

"It's a Zubat," Mac added.

But that was when the boy and the blob suddenly heard the singing of Jiggly Puff, so Bloo turned to find the said Pokemon singing to no one.

"Hey, it's Jiggly Puff!" Bloo cheered and he then chucked an apple.

"Oh, look, he's pissed!" Mac said with excitement when the Jiggly Puff puffed up angrily.

"He's all like 'why'd you interrupt my concert to no one? I'll get that GaGa some day'," Mac mocked, "yeah, sure, whatever you say, Jiggly Puff…ya might wanna just slut it up a bit."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that the creators of Lady Gaga based her off a' Jiggly Puff," Bloo laughed.

"That's probably true!" Mac added in a laugh.

* * *

Before they wanted to stop playing the game, they took the last bundle of pictures to Professor Oak to judge their pictures.

"Man, I got some real good fuckin' pictures of the Eevie; Eevies are adorable," Mac said when he was choosing one of the three pictures of took of that one Eevie.

"Oh, wait! Go back, look at that!" Bloo suddenly yelled when he saw a picture of when the Eevie was about to blink, and his eyes were half shut, making him look really cool.

"Aaaawww…look at that…look at that pimp-ass face! He's like 'yeah, I'm struttin' it! I'm struttin'!" Mac sang when he was also amazed by the lucky picture.

"Oh, and there's Doctor Oak in the corner there just…" Bloo suddenly added while pointing out the small picture of Oak's face in the bottom right corner.

"He's almost as bad ass as the Eevie," Mac joked.

"To the windoooooow!" Bloo sang.

* * *

 **I am having a blast writing this! Every time Mac and Bloo curse at each other or the game, it makes me laugh so hard!**

 **Oh, but seriously, I like writing all my stories if it means I can make you guys laugh too.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Persona 4

Persona 4

Next up was a Wii game Mac loved to death, and he wanted Bloo to play it first.

"This is Persona 4," Mac began with a smile while the game's introduction screen started.

"I've never actually played this," Bloo added with excitement.

"You've never played any of the Personas?" Mac angrily questioned.

"Nope."

"There's four of 'em now, and there's a shit ton a' spin-offs? Why don't you play the shit?" Mac added grimly.

"Because I haven't finished my Japanese lessons yet."

* * *

Soon, Bloo selected a new file, and the name he typed in for his file was "Kenpachi RAMASAMA."

"Hello, my dear, my name is Kenpachi Ramasama," Bloo stated dramatically in a British accent while trying not to laugh.

"Kenpachi Ramasama, why didn't you finish your math homework?!" Mac jokingly yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my toast wouldn't cook, and then I had ta become a sailor scout," Bloo played along, making Mac stifle a laugh.

"Ronan warriors!" Bloo suddenly cried out in laughter.

* * *

"So, this is the whole game," Mac chuckled matter-of-factly when Bloo's character was riding the train in the beginning.

"Yeah, I figured!" Bloo laughed.

"This is it," Mac added, "it's just a train simulator…with magic and robots."

"Mysterious man asks for your attention," Bloo mocked when he got off the train.

"Hey, I got a little girl here with me," Mac also mocked, as they saw a young girl with the man Bloo's character was walking up to.

"Wanna join my bible club?" Bloo joked.

"Hey kid, you're hot! Wanna come over ta mah place?!"

"Sure!"

"Yeah, I got this little girl here; she can hold the camera!"

The two were dying of laughter, but it only got funnier when the man said he's the character's mother's younger brother.

"That's me!" Bloo said while snickering.

"He's not your uncle!" Mac laughed, "he's your mother's younger brother!"

"So, I'm your younger uncle," Bloo added more calmly.

* * *

"Here's our gas station!" Mac cheered when Bloo's character arrived atg the game's gas station, "we got gas1 we got tooth brushes! We even got people ta pump your gas for ya!"

But soon, Nanako's dad asked if she could go to the bathroom on her own.

"Did you need me ta hold your skirt for you, while you go to the bathroom, little girl," Mac asked sarcastically.

"I know…geez…" Nanako growled.

"'Geez, mother fucker,'" Bloo mocked in his best little girl voice.

"Are you takin' a trip?" the gas station attendant soon asked.

"No. It's none a' your business," Bloo growled.

"Get the fuck outta my face, and just wash my car," Mac added angrily, and Bloo chuckled.

* * *

Bloo was soon in the game's house, and he was sitting at the table with Nanako. And that's when the screen read 'you find yourself alone with Nanako…' And Bloo couldn't help but suddenly burst out laughing at that.

"Yeah! Time at last!" Mac cheered.

"Heeey, do you collect Yu-Gio Cards?" Bloo asked in a raspy tone.

"This game is just takin' a dark turn," Mac pointed out.

"'Nanako seems uncomfortable,'" Bloo read aloud the next set of text on the screen, "that's not an affective pick up line."

Then, the screen read 'it looks like you forced Nanako to speak.'

"What?!" Mac exclaimed and Bloo burst out laughing again.

"I didn't do that!" Mac yelled, but the awkwardness suddenly died down when Nanako's favorite T.V. show suddenly came on…but Bloo had an idea.

"Hey, try ta watch the T.V. now. Try and watch it now. Yeah!" Bloo cheered when he made his character stand up and black the T.V. screen.

"Are you just shakin' your ass in front a' that little girl?" Mac asked angrily, but Bloo only ignored him.

"Look at mah swaggah! Look at mah swaggah! Yo! You think you can handle THIS?!"

"Stop that," Mac urged, but Bloo still didn't listen.

"Kenpachi Ramasama up in da club!"

"I love you, Kenpachi Ramasama!" Mac cheered.

* * *

Next, Bloo's character was taken to his bedroom.

"I really wanna watch next week's episode of Common Rider Climax Star Force Wonder Brigade!" Bloo shouted with excitement, but then his joy was killed when he had to make his character sleep, "but I should go ta bed."

"Dude, I heard that that show has, like, a guy…that's basically a giant bee," Mac grimly pointed out.

* * *

The next morning in the game, Bloo's character was seated at the table with Nanako again, and she asked if Bloo was going to his first day of school.

"No. Stop remindin' me about it," Bloo growled, "shut up!"

"I was just plannin' on sittin' around, and gettin' high on mah futon," Mac chuckled, "don't tell your dad, though. Ya know, just don't be a nark."

"Why you gotta be such a nark, Nanako?!" Bloo exclaimed with a huge grin, "you're like Nanako The Nark Face!"

* * *

"What the fuck?" Mac questioned, but Bloo was just as confused when Bloo was walking down the rainy road with an umbrella, and suddenly this one man came careening and swerving on his bike down the road. But he soon crashed.

"Oh, yo skank!" Mac laughed.

"Yeah, he really seems ta have a problem with his groin region right there," Bloo said while trying to stifle a laugh, and they couldn't hekp but notice that the guy that crash was hurting badly in his crotch area.

"Oh, that umbrella did NOT protect his dick from the rain," Mac added.

"He's like 'man, I shoulda brought mah dick umbrella!'"

"Look at his fuckin' spazz, though!"

"See ya later, fucker!"

"I ain't gonna associate mahself with you!"

"Do you say ellipses like I do? Yeah, bet'cha don't, bitch!"

* * *

"Huh? You look dead today," one of the girl characters stated when this one high school kid walked into class and just plopped down at his desk, and it was actually the same kid who crashed in front of Bloo's character earlier.

"Probably 'cause he hit his jank and it was man stank!" Mac yelled in reply.

But soon, the teacher Mr. Morooka walked in, and he started yelling at the student…but the boy and the blob knew how to spice things up.

"Alright, cum dumpsters! Shut'cher damn stupid mouths!" Bloo mocked the teacher in a slurred tone.

"I don't wanna walk inta this classroom, and have ta get showered by your fetuses of your unwanted pregnancies!" Mac added, and Bloo stifled a laugh.

"And here's my shit list: Makoto Kusanagi, Simon The Driller…!" Bloo mocked once more, and he would've gone on if it weren't so hard for him and Mac to try and hold back their laughter.

And that was when a text reading 'your life at a new school has begun.'

"Yeah!" Mac cheered.

"Yeah. Great. Can't wait," Bloo grumbled sarcastically.

"New life at this new school!" Mac continued to cheer.

* * *

After class was over, Bloo was having a conversation with one of his classmates, but he didn't know what to say.

"Do I be mean or nice to this girl?"

"Be mean! Girls like it when you're mean!" Mac replied with excitement.

"That's right! Bloo added, and he selected the rude choice, and the girl started yelling at him.

"Sorry," Mac whined sarcastically.

"I don't even know you exist; therefore, you want meh," Bloo said while getting cocky.

"Kenpachi Ramasama…how can you be so flippant and desirable?" Mac asked with puppy eyes.

"Attention! There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone," a female voice suddenly announced on the school's intercom.

"Holy shit! Quick, eat the drugs!" Mac exclaimed in terror.

* * *

"Yeah, that's a mature way ta react to a girl that just turned you down," Mac stated sarcastically after Bloo's character and his friends stepped outside, and one of his new friends declined an offer to go with some random guy, and he just shouted 'fine' angrily.

"'Fine,'" Bloo simply mocked.

"'Fine! Whatever! I'll just become a boss character in five months! See you, fuckers!'" Mac mocked even louder and angrier.

"We've been sayin' see ya fuckers a lot lately," Bloo chuckled with realization.

"W-what did he want from me?" the girl who declined the man's offer whimpered after the random dude ran off.

"He wanted your sweet gam-gams!" Mac shouted in reply.

* * *

"Th-there's something over there!" a male character exclaimed with fear when he, Bloo's character and some other girl character were all in a misty area.

"What is it?" Bloo questioned when a shadowy figure approached them through the fog.

"Don't worry, man," Mac reassured just before the shadow turned out to be an anthropomorphic bear, "it's a friendly bear!"

"A-are you serious?" Bloo stammered with disappointment, "how is it a bear?!"

"He's your friend!" Mac added.

"But it looks like a…bonkey."

"'Bonkey?!'"

"A bear and a monkey."

"That's the worst name ever!"

"Oh, God! Mysterious bear—ya know what, dude? Just take the game out!" Bloo sighed.

"No, I don't wanna!" Mac protested.

"This is getting too silly."

"No, it's REALLY good!"

* * *

"Uh, so where do I save to?" Bloo asked when he went to a collection of save files to save his game.

"Anywhere with no data," Mac replied.

"Uh…" Bloo mumbled while scrolling up, but he was even more confused when he landed on the first file, which had one hundred and thirty one hours on it, "why-why do you…?"

"I played a hundred and thirty one hours of Persona 4 'cause this game's awesome," Mac replied with a grin.

"Oh," Bloo sighed.

"It's the fuckin' shit! I got everything maxed out, everything's at the top lev-what the fuck are you doing?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Mac went on, but while he was distracted, Bloo bit his lip to keep from smiling while saving his file onto Mac's and overwriting all of Mac's progress.

* * *

 **~Bloo and Mac! They're best friends who play together! Learning, sharing and junk! A boy and blob play together!~**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Residential Evil 4

Residential Evil 4

Next was yet another Wii game, and this game was called Residential Evil 4.

"So-So, what do ya mean you didn't like Residential Evil 4?" Mac questioned when Bloo started playing the game.

"Well, it was just…too hard and difficult," Bloo replied while walking through the forest.

"Just shut up, and play the best game ever made," Mac growled.

* * *

"There's a crow," mac said while pointing out a crow on the ground a few yards away.

"Shit," Bloo hissed while grabbing out his hand gun, "are they zombies?"

"What? No. Dude, there are no zombies in this game," Mac replied.

"What? This is Resident Evil, Dude," Bloo protested.

"There are NO zombies in Residential Evil 4."

"So, then what are the bad guys called, then?"

"They're called…ok, so I don't know, but one of 'ems called Miguel, and I'll bet'cha there's another one called Sanchez."

* * *

"You think we're in Mexico?" Mac chuckled when Bloo went up to the front porch of an old house, "Dude, you're in Europe."

"What?! Nuh-unh! This is totally Mexico!" Bloo protested while looking like an idiot by just walking back and forth on the porch with his gun up and aimed.

"No! The game takes place in Europe; it even says it in the fuckin' intro!" Mac shouted, but then he started to become annoyed when Bloo just didn't go into the house, "JUST WALK INTA THE FUCKIN' HOUSE!"

* * *

"How-how come I can't, like, run, jump and shoot all at the same time?" Bloo asked with confusion once he was finally in the house.

"I…am going to punch your face," Mac grumbled in disappointment at his friend's ignorance.

"I'm just saying that games should be better than that," Bloo added.

"I'm gonna kill you," Mac sighed.

But then, Bloo's character walked around the corner to find a man in the dining room.

"Do you have wifi in here?" Bloo mocked with a grin, but then the man turned, and he looked really sick, "aw, shit! Elderly people!"

"Just talk ta him with your gun!" Mac commanded while Bloo struggled to aim, "say hello!"

Soon, Bloo shot and killed the man.

"Check that man!" Mac exclaimed with anticipation when an 'a' icon popped up on the screen for Bloo to check the dead man.

'He's now a zombie…' the screen read.

"NOT a zombie," Mac pointed out with victory.

"That's obviously a typo," Bloo grumbled.

"In your f—WHAT?! Typo for what?!" Mac raged, "Crombie? Jombie? Zimbie? Zambambo?!"

"Shut up!" Bloo whined.

* * *

"Oh sweet, treasure!" Bloo cheered when he found a room underneath the staircase, but when he checked inside the room, there were nothing but crates of human skulls filled with maggots.

"That's not treasure," Mac mocked.

"'Look like they've killed a lot of people,'" Bloo read the text on the screen aloud.

"I can read, Asshole!" Mac stated angrily.

* * *

"Go over ta that window," Mac began after Bloo went upstairs, "and press 'a'."

"That's probably just gonna kill me, so I'm not gonna do this," Bloo calmly protested.

"Just fuckin' press 'a', or I swear ta God, I will fuckin' kill you!" Mac exclaimed.

"Alright! Fine!" Bloo snapped back, and he pressed 'a' and jumped out the window, but he landed in a nice summer salt.

"Ka-blam!" Mac happily exclaimed.

But after Bloo landed, he started to get mobbed by a few zombie-like creatures, and he started shooting them.

"Invade America, will you?!" Bloo yelled like he was in war.

…

"You're in THEIR country!" Mac angrily shouted.

* * *

"So, where's all the evil? I haven't seen any of it yet," Bloo asked when he left the house and approached a remote shed out in the woods.

"Really? You don't call a guy trying to stab you with an axe while saying creepy Spanish shit evil?" Mac grumbled.

"Well, I just don't I think I've seen anything evil AT ALL in this place," Bloo added when he walked into the shed, but when he turned to leave, he found a woman's corpse hung up on the wall by an axe to her head.

"Oh, there it is!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mac cheered, "THAT'S what I like ta call expert farming."

"She probably didn't make the sandwiches they asked for," Bloo snickered.

* * *

"Hey, I got one," Bloo said happily when he went off further into the woods, and he started shooting at crows.

"Not bad," Mac added with a smirk, but then Bloo shot down another crow.

"Hey, I got another one!"

But then, when Bloo went up to the crow and collected any items it might have carried, he gained a hand grenade.

"Man, that crow just shat out a hand grenade!" Mac shouted with excitement.

"Yeah, that crow was armed, and I got him before he could get me."

"He was gonna throw that at you with his little crow pecker."

* * *

"Hey, it's that dog," Mac suddenly shouted when he pointed out a white dog who's back leg was stuck in a bear trap.

"What dog?" Bloo questioned.

"THAT dog," Mac replied, "you should help that dog."

So, Bloo made his character pry the metal jaws open and free the dog.

"Hey, it's that dog, and I just freed him," Bloo said victoriously.

"You totally saved that dog," Mac added.

"Hey, dude-hey, where ya goin'?! Come back!" Bloo said with a smile while walking up to the dog, but then it suddenly ran away.

"Whatever. You don't need him," Mac pointed out while crossing his arms.

"Snowy," Bloo whined.

"You get to be alone ALL the time," Mac pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, just like you."

"Shut the fu-no, it's true…"

* * *

Soon, Bloo went even further into the woods, but when he least expected it, he seemed to have triggered a wire, and he was knocked back while losing some health do to an explosion.

"AH, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Yeah, nice job!" Mac sarcastically cheered.

"The hell was that?!" Bloo angrily shouted.

"That was some, uh, dynamite trip-wire."

"How the fuck do crows know how ta lay dynamite, anyway?"

* * *

"I'm almost dead, and I'm outta ammo," Bloo started complaining shortly after the explosion.

"No ammo? Dude, you got plenty of ammo; ya got like six ammo," Mac protested.

"Well, I'm almost dead!"

"Well, YOU were the one behind the controls, Doucheface."

Bloo only rolled his eyes and ignored Mac, and he went into another strange shed.

"Ok, who the hell's in he-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bloo grumbled, but when he walked in, a guy jumped out of nowhere and killed him with a single swing of his axe.

* * *

"Sprint! Waggle!" Mac angrily demanded when Bloo's character was starting to get chased down by a giant boulder.

"I am!"

"You need ta waggle WAY harder than that!" Mac shouted, but Bloo didn't listen, no matter how hard he shook the Wii remote, and he died anyway, "you didn't waggle hard enough!"

"I waggled SUPER hard," Bloo protested.

"No, Man! You were waggling that shit like you own limp dick!" Mac raged.

* * *

"K, since you such a stupid baby, I'm gonna do it for you," Mac grumbled when he eventually volunteered to complete the part for Bloo.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Bloo added sarcastically.

Soon, the men up on the hill pushed the boulder down, and the chase scene started again.

"Look! THIS is how you waggle! That's it! This is all you do!" Mac said while shaking the Wii remote, and he was doing much better than Bloo, but then he started to get cocky and closed his eyes.

"Unh-huh! Yeah! Not even lookin'!"

But while Mac's eyes were closed, the 'a' and 'b' buttons appeared on screen, telling Mac to press them and dodge.

"You might wanna look now," Bloo stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, right-WHAT THE HELL?!" Mac said when he opened his eyes with disbelief, but he opened them only to find that he died.

"Yup, that's how I thought it was gonna go," Bloo sighed, "eeyup!"

…

"Go. Eat. A boat," Mac growled.

* * *

"Who the hell's that?" Bloo asked when he saw a strange man in a cloak outside a window of another shed.

"You don't know him?" Mac asked with surprise, "he's your pal."

"That child molester is my pal?"

"Yeah, he looks like a friggin' child molester, but that's his business."

* * *

"Is that all, Stranger?" the strange man asked after Bloo bought everything he needed from him.

"Yeah, I guess," Bloo sighed when he exited the man's 'store', "what am I even doing he-WHOA, SHIT!"

"What?! No!" Mac cried because when Bloo hit 'exit', he killed the man.

"Fuck!" Bloo snapped.

"Why would you do that?!" Mac asked with shock.

"I don't know! It just happened when I came out!"

"He's not gonna sell you any shit now! …Ya know, he was your only friend in this horrible place, and you killed him."

"It-it was an accident! …aw…"

* * *

"I hate caves," Bloo crumbled when he entered a dark cave.

"You don't like dark, moist places, Man?" Mac asked jokingly.

"I like your mom's dark and moist cave," Bloo replied with a grin.

"Hey, how 'bout I kill you? How 'bout that?"

"How about no?"

But after their conversation, they walked around a cave bend, and they saw the man that Bloo just murdered was somehow still alive.

"What?!" Mac exclaimed.

"I killed him!" Bloo added with shock.

* * *

"Ok, go to the end a' the pier," Mac suggested when Bloo was in a bait shed by a lake, "and there's a bunch a' fish out there that you can kill, and you can get items from them."

"You sure?" Bloo asked while slowly walking out onto the pier.

"Yeah, and I think there's one that drops, like, a rupee, or somethin'."

"Like the crows, right?"

"Yeah, but-."

"You can do it for fish too?"

"Yeah, you can totally do it for all the wildlife animals in this game."

So, Bloo agreed to walk out onto the end of the pier, and he aimed down at the water with his rifle, and he started to shoot.

"Where are they?" Bloo questioned after two shots.

"Just get, like, two or three more," Mac replied.

"Oh, shit!" Bloo gasped when he saw a bass suddenly brake out of the water.

"See? Shoot it. Shoot the fishy," Mac urged on, and Bloo continued to shoot.

But just when Bloo was about to shoot his last bullet, a giant, monster fish just suddenly leapt out of the water and ate Bloo's character in one bite, and the jumpscare nearly scared Bloo to death.

"FUCK!"

"You didn't shoot the fishy," Mac chuckled.

* * *

 **"Go out onto the pier," he said. "Shoot the fishy," he said.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Last of Us

The Last of Us

Instead of spending one day on a game, Mac and Bloo decided to take it up a notch and start a let's play series of a Play Station 3 game called The Last of Us.

"You know what I like about this title screen?" Mac asked when the game started to load, and he was the first to start playing.

"There's nothing?" Bloo guessed with a smirk.

"Yup. Just nothing. That's what I like about it," Mac replied in a chuckle.

* * *

"This is BEFORE the outbreak," Mac pointed out when the game finally started.

"Yeah, I figured since everyone's still wearin' shirts," Bloo added.

"Yeah, and I was really, like, I was really hoping…see, the problem that I have with zombie fiction is that you never get to see the moment where it goes from society to chaos.

"No, that's the least interesting ta me 'cause I've seen too many videos where they show that part."

"No! NO movies do that. Like, some guy will be in a car crash and just fall asleep, and when he wakes up, there's a fuckin' zombie apocalypse."

* * *

"So, this kid's not makin' it outta the cut scene," Mac said with confidence when Joel's daughter Sarah was giving him his birthday present.

"Nope," Bloo chuckled.

"Well, not the cut scene, just the beginning…but the watch will, I bet," Mac added, but then Joel said the watch wasn't working and Sarah flipped out. But she laughed sarcastically when she found out her dad was only joking.

"No, that's a time watch; it's Jayden's…oh, imagine if the game got ruined like that!" Bloo wondered aloud, but then Joel asked how his daughter got the watch, and she sarcastically said that she did hardcore drugs.

"Aww," Mac sighed with sincere puppy eyes and a smile, "I love when the kid's just, ya know, not caring about your commands or concerns with things you're actually worried about."

"Right," Bloo added in agreement.

"Are you on drugs? Yes Dad, I'm on drugs; thank you for being so concerned," Mac mocked, and then he got worried when Joel picked up his fast-asleep daughter and carried her up to bed, "oh, that kid's totally not gonna make it."

"Lock your doors! Wilt's in town!" Bloo sang.

* * *

"'Dawn of the Wolf,'" Bloo read from the Twilight parody poster in Sarah's room.

"Oh, that sounds sick," Mac said in amazement.

"REALLY good title," Bloo added, but then Sarah woke up to her phone suddenly ringing and she answered it.

"I bet whoever's on the phone's gonna say shit's fucked," Mac pointed out.

* * *

"Is she sleepy?!" Bloo asked in awe when Mac started to play and walk around as Sarah.

"Yes. Yes, she is, and that's amazing," Mac replied.

"Look how sleepy she is!"

"She's just all floppy…but yeah, this is an outrageously well-furnished room," Mac pointed out while he looked around the nice room.

"Mm-hmm."

"Like, this is where the game designers said 'we want to show off the Microsoft…'" Mac began, but when he picked up a birthday card, he trailed off.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Bloo cheered, "look at that!"

"Yeah, I actually feel like I've gotten that EXACT same birthday card before," Mac added with shock.

"That's like that one Samsung thing," Bloo pointed out.

"Samsung? What?" Mac questioned.

"Oh, Samsung had this one contest to design a phone, and this one guy just drew a crappy dinosaur like that one, and he won and got his own Samsung phone with a shitty dinosaur on it."

"Yes! I LOVE it when people do dumb shit, and people go 'man, I love that dumb shit'," Mac said when he made Sarah finally walk out of her room.

"You know what a good example of that is?" Bloo asked, "there was this community that said they needed a new name for this monster plushie from Monster Hunter."

"Yeah, and then it was like Sir Somethin'…?"

"Sir Om Nom Nom!"

"Yeah, Sir Om Nom Nom!"

* * *

"This is one huge master bedroom," Bloo said in awe when Mac made Sarah walk into Joel's room, and the T.V. was left on the news channel.

"Let's watch some T.V." Mac suggested, and he and Bloo just started watching the news about a gas leak, "gas leak is bullshit."

"Gas leak is the biggest bullshit exc-."

"Whoa, ok! Wait!" Mac suddenly interrupted Bloo when the T.V. went static just after he saw the gas station explode, "that was an actual gas leak."

"Yeah, but gas leaks were started by a fuckin' zombie biting on a-whoa, that's cool!" Bloo went on, but was only interrupted again when Sarah looked out the window, and they saw an explosion that was the same gas station on the T.V.

"It's like things are happening."

"But when are things gonna be happening inside this house?"

"But see, I want this ta show the spread of the infection, so-mirror! Look, a character in a mirror!" Mac started to explain, but he stopped when Sarah walked in front of a mirror, in which her reflection appeared, "so yeah, the infection in the city is SO fast, that a million people go from totally normal ta shit spill in, like, five house…right?"

"Hey, she's not sleepy anymore," Bloo pointed out when Sarah walked down the stairs, and he completely ignored Mac's explanation.

"But there's a shit spill goin' on outside."

Suddenly, dogs started barking from outside.

"When dogs start barking…"

"Dogs barking and loud sirens TOTALLY mean that the apocalypse-whoa!"

Just as Mac said that, he saw a couple of police cars their sirens blaring and lights flashing zoom by the house when Sarah looked out the window.

"Ooh, this is SUCH a good dump setter!" Mac exclaimed happily.

"Reminds me of that time we got arrested," Bloo chuckled.

"Let's never tell that story," Mac added and Bloo stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Joel?!" Mac asked with shock when Joel ran into the house in the office, "you've proven me SUPER wrong!"

"He has so far," Bloo added.

* * *

"Dude, this is EXACTLY what I wanted!" Mac shouted with excitement when they were taken out to a car to drive to safety, "like, you see that one encounter and you just drive by a bunch of people just getting into their cars!"

"Yeah…" Bloo sighed with a nod.

"Right? And It's nice and subdued and laidback, and I can clearly see how these guys are sayin'…ya know, we heard when people were, like…well, in Uncharted, you kill a billion dudes."

"And for your own monetary games, really."

"Uh-oh!"

The car then passed by a big house out in the country that was completely up in flames.

"Fuck you, Louis," Mac sneered.

"Aww, Louis…" Bloo sighed.

…

"PILLS HERE!" Mac suddenly shouted.

* * *

"Looking a Tommy's reflection in the rear view mirror, like, he's all freaked out…" Bloo started to explain when Tommy drove the car through town, but he trailed off when another car slammed into a them and created a horrible wreck.

"WHOA!" the boys exclaimed in horror.

"Well, now we're fucked," Mac pointed out.

"I NEVER would'a seen that coming!"

"Fucked. DOUBLE fucked."

* * *

"Is this Sophie's Choice? Are we literally doing Sophie's Choice?!" Mac questioned when a soldier pointed his gun at Joel and Sarah, and he started shooting without warning.

"OOH!" they both yelled with shock.

"What?!" Bloo exclaimed, and then the soldier towered over Joel to finish him, "wait, how did Joel NOT get killed by this military guy?"

"Why would you do this?!" Mac cried.

But suddenly, the soldier was shot in the head and he immediately died, and it revealed to be Tommy who killed the soldier.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Bloo cheered.

"Yeeeeeaaaah!" Mac yelled happily while flailing his arms around, but then they realized that Sarah got shot.

"Oh…" Mac whimpered.

"Yeah, that's…" Bloo sighed while shaking his head.

"This is WAY MORE tragic than the kid getting eaten by monsters!"

"Yeah, 'cause she wasn't killed by a monster at all."

"She was killed by the greatest monster of them all…"

"Man!"

"Man."

…

"Thanks, Obama," Bloo growled.

"Yes, thank you, Obama. You did a good job," Mac added sarcastically.

* * *

 **If you guys REALLY want me to start writing the full let's play series, I will gladly take the time to sit down and type it all out. And again, if you have anymore requests for this parody, request away!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
